here we go again!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A sequel to happy birthday Tyler! When Jake and Tyler find out more about each other than they think. And Jake gets Injured while trying to defend his sister; R&R hope you enjoy tell me what you think this story contains a lot of Yaoi and sex, if you don't like that stuff don't read; Tyler x Jake x Molly


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY HERE WE GO AGAIN, IT'S A SEQUEL TO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER, WHEN TYLER JAKE AND MOLLY SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER AND JAKE GETS INJURED WHILE DEFENDING HIS LITTLE SISTER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Fifteen and a half year old Jake Broflovski was waking up to find an arm wrapped around his bare arse cheek. And a warm wet feeling around his rock hard cock; his best friend Tyler was asleep by his side, then he looked under the covers, to find Tyler's girlfriend Molly under the covers sucking both his and Tyler's dicks at the same time, he could feel Tyler's foreskin covered tip press up against his circumcised purple tip, it was actually an enjoyable feeling. "Oh morning" said Molly coming up her bare tits and shaved pussy showing, "Like what you see?" giggled Molly pressing her tits on Jake's face; Since the three of them were in a poly relationship now so she technically wasn't cheating on Tyler by doing this; her hand still on Tyler's cock and rubbing her pussy against Jake's. "Yes I do actually" replied Jake licking Molly's nipples and rubbing her backside; causing her to look at him, "what you have a nice arse" said Jake, as he placed a hand on Tyler's arse while he slept; "you know that's Tyler's arse right?" giggled Molly, "yea you know I'm bisexual right?" asked Jake. "You are?" asked Molly, "yep" replied Jake, "So you like pussy and you like dicks too?" asked Molly; "I love both pussy and dick" replied Jake; "have you ever touched or kissed Tyler or any other guy?" asked Molly; "No but sometimes I jack off to pics of naked guys" replied Jake; "well as payment for this I want you to kiss Tyler on the mouth, and it has to be a good long one too" said Molly, "okay" replied Jake not hesitating on kissing his best friend square on the mouth; Tyler thinking it was Molly wrapped his arm around him and put his tongue in Jake's mouth since he only used his left and was unable to use his right arm since his right hand couldn't close, Jake did the same thing.

And oh god Jake was enjoying it; but remembering he was only Bi and not fully gay; what Jake or Molly didn't realise is that Tyler was Bi too; Tyler went to brush his fingers thru Jake's hair thinking it was Molly's "start jerking him off" said Molly, as Jake moved his hand towards Tyler's hardened cock, and gripped it as he started jerking him off; Jake enjoyed the warm feeling of his best friend's dick in his hand; "now suck it" said Molly, as she started kissing Tyler and Jake went down further and took Tyler's cock into his mouth and sucked on it slowly before taking it out, then pulling down his foreskin to lick and kiss his purple tip, as Jake continued sucking Tyler off while he was asleep, Molly went down, "I'll be back I'm gonna go to the toilet and also shower" said Molly wrapping a blanket around herself just in case Stan and Wendy were up early so they wouldn't see her naked, Jake started sucking faster, he was really enjoying this, Tyler woke up, thinking it was Molly, only to lift the covers to find his best friend there instead; "Dude what the fuck?" demanded Tyler; "Molly told me to kiss and suck you" replied Jake going back to work on Tyler's dick; "Jake dude I'm about to; ahh" moaned Tyler shooting his warm jizz right down Jake's throat. Jake once again peeled back Tyler's foreskin so that he could lick all the remaining bits of cum off of Tyler's prick, Jake came up and wiped his mouth before kissing Tyler; "there's something I need to tell you" said Jake, "that you're gay" Tyler guessed while chuckling. "Close I'm actually Bi" replied Jake, "Dude I am too, why do you think I let you keep blowing me?" asked Tyler as both boys cracked up laughing.

As Jake planted a kiss on Tyler's lips; which he rolled with it, and squeezed Jake's arse with his left arm; "where's Molly?" asked Tyler; "she went to go to the toilet and have a shower" replied Jake massaging Tyler's balls; "lie down" said Tyler, "kay" replied Jake lying on his back; "Jake since you sucked my dick; I actually kind of wanna suck yours now" said Tyler; "sure dude" replied Jake; "really?" asked Tyler; somewhat excited; "Yea dude since we're bi and in a poly relationship, so that technically makes us boyfriends with a girl involved" Jake chuckled; "yea I guess it does" replied Tyler kissing Jake on the mouth then going down and taking Jake's stiff cock into his mouth his circumcised tip felt good passing through Tyler's lips; "just start off slowly you don't have to rush" Jake whispered into Tyler's ear brushing his fingers through Tyler's jet black hair, as Tyler enjoyed Jake's cock, "Tyler you're gonna make me ahh fuck" moaned Jake into a pillow shooting his load down Tyler's throat who also licked the remaining bits off of Jake's tip, and licked his lips before going up and kissed Jake again, Jake felt Tyler's dick in his belly button, Jake continued the kiss, and begun jerking Tyler off; after about ten minutes of making out, Jake became hard again, "Jake there's something I wanna ask; "sure dude" replied Jake sitting up; "I want you to fuck me" muttered Tyler; "Ha?" asked Jake; "I said I want you to fuck me" replied Tyler; "Okay" said Jake; "Really you will?" asked Tyler; Jake nodded, as Tyler, got a tube of lube and handed it to Jake; then got on all fours; as Jake squeezed some lube onto his palm and smeared it all over his dick; then put some on his finger and pushed it into Tyler's arse; "You ready?" asked Jake; "shut up and fuck me" demanded Tyler; as Jake stood up and pressed his lubricated cock against Tyler's entrance and slowly pushed in, "MM" moaned Tyler in shire pleasure, as Jake started thrusting in faster and faster; "Tyler? Jake?" asked Wendy; "Oh morning, Mum" as Jake pulled out away from Wendy's site; so she wouldn't see his junk since they were both too old to be walking around nude in front of their parents, and they replaced their boxers, "how long have you two been like this?" asked Wendy not angry just shocked.

"It's okay Mum we're actually bi because after last night Molly Jake and I decided to have a poly relationship, technically; all three of us are lovers so it makes us boyfriends with a girlfriend" replied Tyler; "Wait Jake wouldn't you be cheating on Bianca?" asked Wendy, "Mrs. Marsh Bianca and I broke up she left me for someone else" replied Jake covering his boner which was pushing through the fabric of his boxers, when Amy came in, in tears and tackling both boys and hugging them, "Amy? What's wrong?" asked Jake, concerned about his baby sister, Tyler was worried too. "My boyfriend Scott"  
replied Amy sobbing; "yea what about him?" asked Jake kissing her head, "He cheated on me" she replied sobbing more; "What!" asked Jake furiously; as Amy showed them the text of her boyfriend Scott, with an attachment video of Scott with his dick up Carol Stotch's butt; **"Hey bitch I'm dating Carol now we're through; come near me again and I'll rip you're fucking pony tails out!"** Jake was trembling with anger about what this fucker did to his baby sister; "Tyler can you watch her please?" asked Jake dressing, "sure" replied Tyler putting his pants on, as Jake left, to the park where Scott and Carol were making out; "Oh hey man" said Scott only to have Jake repeatedly punch him in the face until he was a bloody pulp; "If you ever come near my sister again I'll rip your fucking Head of!" yelled Jake kicking his side; "Wait Amy broke up with him" said Carol; "What Amy showed me a text of him cheating on her with you, threatening if she goes near him again, he'll rip her pony tails out" replied Jake; "Wait he dumped her just so he could be with me?" asked Carol. "Yes" replied Jake; "can you tell her I'm sorry and I didn't realise?" asked Carol; "sure" replied Jake; "Jake?" asked Kyle pulling up on the way home from his shift since he usually started early and finished early.

"Oh hey dad" replied Jake; "what happened to him?" asked Kyle, knowing it was the boy Amy was going with all though him Bebe Jake Emily Tommy, and Tyler didn't like him too much; "I bashed him" replied Jake; "Oh Jake have we taught you nothing?" asked Kyle; "You're going to wanna do so much worst when you find out what he did to Amy" replied Jake; showing him the text and video; "Oh that fucking does it" yelled Kyle getting out of his car; and pulling out his gun, "DAD NO" yelled Jake grabbing the gun out of his hand; "Dad I wanna do that just as much as you for what he did, but don't stupe to his level, do you want us or your future grandchildren to see you behind bars in an orange jumpsuit for this?" asked Jake; "No" replied Kyle, "I love you son and I love Amy and your mother" replied Kyle; "I love you too dad" said Jake hugging him, as Scott got up; "Dick head I'm gonna kill your sister now" said Scott; "sorry for this dad" said Jake since he had to take his father's gun to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life; Jake threw the gun at Scot's head knocking Scott over, as Kyle was about to get his gun Scott put two bullets in Jake's knee cap; "AHHHHHH!" screamed Jake' in agony; "As Kyle got his baton and smacked Scott's head in and called for help; as an officer came and arrested Scott, "It's okay buddy the ambulance is on its way" said Kyle; "Ahh!" screamed Jake as Kyle had to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding; as the ambulance came, and took Jake to the hospital where they removed the bullets from his knee; "He'll be alright, he can go home too" said the doctor; as Kyle took Jake back home, and when Bebe found out; she wanted to rip Scott's head off, for what he did to both Amy and Jake; But Jake did like the cane the doctors gave him. "You wanna go back to Tyler's?" asked Bebe, barley able to stop hugging her son. "Yes Please Ma, I also wanna show this off" replied Jake; "oh and one more thing young man" said Bebe taking him to the Marsh house, "what?" asked Jake, "I heard you're in a poly relationship" replied Bebe, kissing him, "yep last night" said Jake.

"It's okay, we're in one with the Marsh's just don't say anything" replied Bebe, "I won't" replied Jake, as Wendy let them in; "sorry for walking off like that Mrs. Marsh" said Jake; "It's okay sweetie you were defending your sister" replied Wendy; "are you sure you still want him over he did get shot" said Wendy; "it's fine Wendy I'll pick him up tomorrow and give him some time off school" replied Bebe, "Nice cane Jake" said Wendy, "Thanks Mrs. Marsh, I got one for Tyler too" replied Jake; limping upstairs; "so I heard that Jake and Bianca broke up" said Wendy, "yep you know why?" asked Bebe, "why?" asked Wendy, She left him for some football player, just because he was more popular and muscular than Jake" replied Bebe, "You're kidding" said Wendy, "ooh I wanted to rip that little bitch's little black heart out for what she did to my son, what's worst is she never put out for Jake; but she put out for that other boy on the first night" replied Bebe, "Jesus I like Molly but if she ever did that to Tyler I'd never let her in this house again" said Wendy. MEANWHILE; Jake used his cane to knock on the door; Molly opened it; "hey dude Mum told me what happened; after your Mum called, how you feeling?" asked Tyler; "a little dopey due to the drugs they shot me up with but I'm okay, oh they gave me an extra cane for you Tyler" replied Jake; "thanks" said Tyler kissing him, "Tyler why are you kissing him?" asked Amy, "you'll find out when you're older" replied Jake kissing his sister; "oh Amy, Carol said that she thought you and Scott had broken up first and is very sorry" he said once more; "Okay" replied Amy kissing her big brother; "love you Jake" said Amy; "love you too Amy" replied Jake; as she kissed Tyler's cheek then left.

When Wendy knocked on the door; "Jake your Mum wants to say goodbye and Tyler Grandmas on the phone wanting to wish you a happy birthday. So put your pants on you three" said Wendy through the door. As Tyler came out and got the phone; **TYLER:** "hello?" **MRS. TESTABURGER:** "Hey sweetie happy birthday" **TYLER:** "Thanks Grandma" **MRS. TESTABURGER:** "sorry I didn't call yesterday we were very busy with work; and your Mum told me what happened to your friend is he alright?" **TYLER:** "Yea he's okay" **MRS. TESTABURGER:** "Good his name is Jack isn't it?" **TYLER:** "It's Jake" **MRS: TESTABURGER:** "Well at least he's okay" **TYLER:** "Yea he's fine the doctor gave him a second cane for me" they talked for a while until Mrs. Testaburger had to go. And went back inside; "so your mum told me she saw you and Jake fucking" said Molly grabbing Tyler's cock; "well we're both Bi and technically it's not cheating because you're both our girlfriend now" replied Tyler as Jake walked in with his cane; and kissed both Molly and Tyler's lips; "he-he" giggled Molly; "what?" asked Tyler; "Tyler is your door locked?" asked Molly, "no" replied Tyler; "Jake can you lock it please?" asked Molly as Jake locked the door; by the time he'd turned back around, Molly had already stripped naked; her tits and pussy. Which made both boys throb through their pants, "Strip" said Molly figuring they'd both need help Tyler because of his arm, and Jake because of his leg, since he'd just been shot; Molly decided to go easy on him; and strip him for him so it's easier; Molly got Tyler undressed then helped Jake undress; "okay boys drop your underwear" said Molly; as both boys dropped their underwear, leaving them nude; "Okay Jake since you didn't get the chance to actually cum inside Tyler; you're gonna have to do it again" said Molly; "okay" replied Jake as Tyler bent over and Jake lubed them up again; and entered Tyler once more and started thrusting in, they were both enjoying it, Jake had some difficulty due to his leg.

Tyler especially enjoyed it when Jake reached around and jerked off Tyler as he fucked him, while molly fingered herself to it; "Tyler dude I'm about to cum" said Jake; "oh god me too" moaned Tyler; as Jake came inside of Tyler while Tyler came all over Jake's hand; who licked it off; "Jake pull out of Tyler" said Molly as Jake pulled out his cum covered cock. Which Molly licked it all off; "Okay Tyler, I want you to fuck Jake until you cum" said Molly; "okay" replied Tyler, as he lubed his dick and Jake's arse; and entered Jake; "MMMFF" moaned Jake into Molly's mouth who kissed him, while Tyler was pounding Jake and jerking him off from behind as he did with Tyler. "Jake I'm about to, ohh fuck" moaned Tyler cuming inside Jake as Jake came on Tyler's hand; Tyler pulled out of Jake, who in turn licked all the cum off of Tyler's dick. After a few minutes the boys were both hard again; "Okay Tyler; is it okay if I gave Jake anal and you go in the front?" asked Molly. "I guess, since you're both our girlfriend now" replied Tyler; "Okay I quite enjoy having two boyfriends" said Molly turning around and backing up to Jake, until his cock was poking at Molly's butthole; "push in" said Molly, as Jake pushed Inside of Molly's arse; "Oh god" moaned Molly as Both boys entered her and started thrusting in her; "Molly I'm about to cum" moaned Tyler; then something dawned on Molly "OH TYLER PULL OUT YOU DON'T HAVE A CONDOM" yelled Molly, But it was too late Tyler shot his load inside her. "Whoops sorry" replied Tyler as Jake hadn't finished; "its fine I'm on birth control just in case" said Molly, taking Tyler's cock into her mouth; "Molly I'm about to, ahh" moaned Jake cuming in Molly's butt.

Jake pulled out of Molly; who then motioned him over where she took Jake's dick in her mouth and sucked them both at the same time, as Tyler and Jake made out with each other while Molly was giving them both head, they both managed to last for a good half an hour until; "Molly I'm about to cum" said Jake; "Oh fuck me too" replied Tyler. As they both came in her mouth getting some on her face, which she wiped off. Knock, knock, knock, "Okay you three wanna put some clothes on and have some breakfast it's what's left over from yesterday" said Wendy through the door. "Okay Mum, okay Mrs. Marsh" they replied as Tyler and Jake washed off and got on some pants and Molly put on some clothes and they went downstairs for breakfast while Jake had to hobble down but was otherwise fine; "so do you boys think we should keep the poly relationship going?" asked Molly, Jake and Tyler looked at each other and smiled; "hell yea" they replied high fiving.

THE END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD DO A THIRD STORY BECAUSE I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY ENDNOTE


End file.
